Icing phenomenon often occurs to bridges and roads in winter, which affects traffic flow and even influences traffic safety when severe enough. Therefore, deicing of the road is constantly required in winter.
Currently, the following deicing methods are commonly used:
1. Deicing by labor, including shoveling and spreading industrial salt. The above two methods are time consuming and laborsome, not to mention being less efficient. Moreover, spreading industrial salt not only damages the road surface and structural metal elements associated therewith, but also causes environmental pollution.
2. Mechanical deicing, including mechanical shoveling deicing and mechanical heating deicing. The mechanical shoveling deicing, which usually uses drum-type deicer, suffers from poor deicing performance, low deicing efficiency as well as serious damage to the road surface; while mechanical heating deicing, which usually uses heater vehicle to melt the ice on the road, has the defects of low deicing efficiency and high energy consumption due to repetitive operation.
In conclusion, the existing deicing methods and equipment are disadvantageous in low efficiency.